


A Picture that Won’t Fade

by Burningchaos



Category: Shelter(2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment set two months after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture that Won’t Fade

**Author's Note:**

> **A Special thanks to[](http://dragontatt.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dragontatt**](http://dragontatt.livejournal.com/) for the beta and for leading me to this fandom.**

Early morning sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, bathing the room in an almost unearthly glow. Shaun bent over and picked up a few hot wheels and a dinosaur, setting them on the counter as he went to make coffee. It was a rare morning, everyone else was still asleep and he felt wide awake. He quietly opened the cupboard and pulled down a cup, pulled the carafe out and filled his cup while the coffee was still brewing.

After a quick sip he went over to the table and sat so he could look out the window at the waking city. An elderly lady walked down the street, her two wheeled shopping cart trailing behind her, a woman jogged her head swaying to a beat only she could hear and a dark haired boy hefted his skateboard down the steps of the building across the street.

Shaun smiled. For some reason he remembered the moment he realized he had a thing for Zach. The sun had been scorching hot, the air stifling and he’d come home sullen and pissed off only to find the younger boy on the deck drawing on his skateboard while waiting for Gabe. The original artwork on the board had long been scraped off, the wheels looked like they might to be replaced too, but what caught him was the sure and careful way Zach was drawing. A sweep of his right hand here, a scribble there and it was just a simple outline of a guy boarding but the deft way Zach created it cause a flutter deep within his stomach.

As he watched he realized exactly why he’d spent months hyperaware of every move Zach made and he’d run the other way as quickly as possible, after all Zach had barely just turned sixteen. That feeling, the awareness, had never truly gone away. Every time his brother mentioned Zach the flutter came back in full force, no matter who he was with or how happy he was.

When he’d seen Zach waxing his board, it all came back to him, yet he’d never hoped, never dared to dream that Zach would reciprocate his feelings. But he did and this was his life now. Him, Zach and Cody. He was heels over head in love with them both but at the same time he felt overwhelmed in the moments when Cody called Zach Dad instead of Uncle and looked at the both of them like his whole world was crashing in.

Which for Cody it was. He’d lost his mother, such as she was, moved to a new home far away from where he’d grown up and was being forced to adjust to an entirely new way of living.

So was he for that matter. Living with a kid wasn’t easy, even if it was a kid as awesome as Cody and Zach…well Zach was adjusting too. They fought, they made love, they talked and they fit but this wasn’t just them it was them plus Cody so they had to be even more careful.

Zach had been lost when they’d started all this, so had he for that matter. His muse had hated him, and had almost abandoned him completely. Now Zach was in school drawing more than ever and he was writing day and night, his book was only days from being finished. It had only been two months but all the puzzle pieces were sliding into place. This was the family he had always wanted, the family Zach had always fought so hard for. It was messy and hard but it was theirs.

He ran his hand over his head, starting a moment when he felt Zach come up behind him. Rough artists’ hands slid over his shoulders and down his arms before encircling his chest and hugging him. He could feel the heat of his lover’s breath on his face as Zach kissed his cheek and stole his cup of coffee. Shaun smiled, grabbed Zach’s arm and maneuvered him onto his lap. Zach leaned against him, still sleepy as he finished off the coffee. They sat there silently for a few seconds before Shaun pressed a kiss against Zach’s shoulder and looked out the window again.


End file.
